


Ale Decha

by DanielleAlloy



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleAlloy/pseuds/DanielleAlloy
Summary: Obsession is a chain of events.





	Ale Decha

ale decha

flat as a board, it means. flat, meaning, lacking:   
she lacks nothing but it does reflect

how she feels inside, a desk,  
empty, a board, so constantly — bored.

waiting for the emotion, empathy,   
which never really comes, comes

she thinks of me when she comes.

me, me as well. I swell, when I think of —  
her: this pronoun, my own, there is something, I don’t know,

I don’t know about love for I have never touched her   
and how can you love someone you have never touched?

Touched — the perfume, the scent. I ascend —  
if there is heaven surely she will not be there, but neither will I,

neither will I — never will I hurt you. I hurt you.  
I must, to see if hurting you, I feel pain too,

pain, too. I feel nothing, too. I feel   
bored. Flat as a board. ale decha.

my flat-chested girl. my Villanelle.


End file.
